darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1004
Mr. Trask, the butler, tells Dameon's ghost that Bruno was responsible for his murder. Synopsis Teaser : The great house of Collinwood in Parallel Time, and Quentin Collins faces enormous danger, a danger he does not even suspect, and there is no one who can warn him. For Barnabas Collins lies trapped in this coffin, a prisoner of William H. Loomis, unable to affect the events which threaten to bring tragedy to all who live at the mansion. For this woman has returned from the dead, and taken her twin sister's identity, but she has discovered that to sustain the illusion of life, she must take warmth from the living. Angelique feels warm again now that Wilfred is dead. She decrees this is the way she must live, and soon Quentin will suffer the same consequences. Act I Angelique forces Hannah to become her servant, and demands she refer to her as Alexis. Hannah's first order from Angelique is to dispose of Wilfred's body, and if anyone asks questions about his whereabouts, she will tell them he left Collinsport forever. Hannah reminds Angelique that soon she will need warmth again, but Angelique tells her she will deal with that when the time comes. Angelique informs Hannah she needs to deal with Dameon's ghost, who is still haunting Collinwood, and leaves her to deal with Wilfred's body. Meanwhile, Trask goes to visit Bruno at his cottage, and tells him that Angelique's body is still in her tomb, but has now been burned. But there is a more important issue at hand: Dameon. Bruno suggests Trask should move out of Collinwood, and is upset he was fooled over Alexis' identity. Angelique returns to Collinwood and finds a note on the table. It's a telegram from Jennifer (Maggie's sister) to Quentin. The letter explains that Maggie misses Quentin and wants to return to Collinwood soon. Quentin catches Angelique reading the note. Act II Quentin is in a rather bad mood, but invites Angelique into the drawing room for a drink. "Alexis" tosses the note into the fire and immediately starts talking about Angelique, which makes Quentin more irritated. She adds that she was surprised that Quentin re-married so soon after Angelique's death. After asking more questions about Maggie, Quentin announces he will not call or write Maggie again until she wants to come home. Suddenly, the lights in the room go out and the two hear Dameon's ghost laughing at them. Act III Quentin asks Dameon what he wants at Collinwood, but the ghost only says, "She knows." Quentin shockingly looks at Angelique, but she shrugs it off and pretends to act confused. The two wonder to each other how to get rid of his spirit. Meanwhile, Trask walks in and Quentin informs him that Dameon has made another appearance. Quentin knows that Trask knows something about why Dameon has returned to Collinwood, but Trask claims to know nothing. After Quentin leaves, Trask goes into the drawing room and asks Dameon to give him a sign of his presence, and tells him that Bruno was his murderer, not him. Quentin takes Angelique back to her room, but someone is waiting in the room for her. It's Bruno, who has come to apologize for his recent behavior and offers his friendship. Angelique appears to accept his apology. Downstairs, Quentin and Trask are still arguing about Dameon. Trask says the ghost must be banished from Collinwood before it's too late. Angelique phones Hannah from Collinwood. She asks Hannah if she has disposed of Wilfred's body, which she has. Secondly, she requests help in getting rid of Dameon's spirit, and she must come to Collinwood at once. At Collinwood, Quentin falls asleep in the drawing room and starts to dream. Quentin hears Dameon's voice, and Dameon beckons him to follow him. Dameon leads him to an abandoned hallway at Collinwood and tells him he is going to show him "how it will all end." Dameon opens a door and sees a body hanging from the ceiling. A note is attached to the body, which reads, "I had to do this to be with the one I love." Memorable quotes : Angelique: This is the way I must be; this is the way I must live. And when Quentin comes to join me, he will live this way too. ---- : Angelique: Oh, my dear Aunt Hannah...you were always so fascinated by communicating with the dead...through your crystal ball, your Tarot cards, seances. And yet now you have me. Suddenly, all your curiosity is turned to terror. Have you learned...that the dead are not to be trifled with? I hope so. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Jerry Lacy as Mr. Trask * Lara Parker as Angelique Stokes Collins * Michael Stroka as Bruno Hess * Paula Laurence as Hannah Stokes * Jered Holmes as Dameon Edwards * Joseph Mosca as Hanging Man Background information and notes Production * Lara Parker is credited as Alexis Stokes. * This is the forty-first episode and the first of three consecutive episodes with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Without Jonathan Frid, this is the twenty-second episode and the first of three consecutive episodes with an all-post-Barnabas cast. * Closing credits scene: Hannah Stokes' house. Story * Bruno has long suspected Alexis of really being Angelique and was wrong. Here he apologizes to 'Alexis' for suspecting her and admits that he was wrong; the irony is that he is apologizing to Angelique who has now assumed Alexis' identity, making him right at the moment he changes his mind. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Quentin has a dream in which Dameon shows him that he will die by hanging. * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin and Angelique hear Dameon's voice. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Angelique: (reads letter from Jennifer Evans). * TIMELINE: Dameon's ghost has been quiet for several days (he last made his presence known in 998). Bloopers and continuity errors * Just before the lights go out in the drawing room, a camera and a boom microphone momentarily appears on-screen. * In the reprise, Fred's dead body is on the floor behind the small table with Hannah's crystal ball on it, and you can see his legs from the knee down. In Act I, only his feet are visible from the ankles down. * Dameon's name is spelled incorrectly in the credits. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1004 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1004 - The Way Home Gallery ( }}) 1004c.jpg|Expired 1004zu.jpg|Bruno and Angelique 1004zzb.jpg|Dream Sequence Category:Dark Shadows episodes